Tiny Travelling TARDIS's in Transwarp
by Katty008
Summary: A series of shorts with absolutely no connection to each other. Mostly TenRose and Romana. Up next: One day Donna meets a strange man who says some familiar-but-not words to her.
1. Uh What?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who. Did anyone say I did?  
****A/N: I'm finally posting a Dr Who fic. This is a series of long drabbles/short short stories that will be updated as the mood hits me. Right now I have 4.5 ideas (it is possible) with genres all over the map, with 3.5 being tragic angst and 2 being humor involving Jack. My math does work, shaddup!**

**Title: Uh… What?  
****Genre: Tragedy/Humor (that ALSO works)  
****Summary: Bad Wolf leaves one last present for the Doctor, and Romana's given up understanding everything that happens around him.**

* * *

**Uh... What?**

It was a simple thing, to those who didn't recognize it. To those who didn't recognize it, it was merely another bit of alien technology crash-landed on Earth. Just one more piece of technology in a sea of so much more.

To Rose Tyler, it was more than just a piece of technology.

It was Mickey who called her in that day. Said that Torchwood had found something vaguely familiar to the both of them, something that was reading faint life signs but appeared to be machine. She asked him if it was a Dalek or Cyberman, but Mickey replied no. No, that it was something different, and that she'd better get down there.

She got down there. Because it was reading life signs it was stored in one of the cells, not with the rest of the alien technology. And Rose Tyler knew what it was right away.

It was a TARDIS, or part of one anyway. It lay on its side, the central column jutting out of the console, and below that gridded floor and iron bars keeping the circuitry and machinery in its proper place. The life signs were very faint, and Rose knew why. Because it was a heart without a body, and it was dying.

There was no way she could fix it. No way, and even if the Doctor were there she suspected they still wouldn't be able to fix it. So she wandered around it, comforting it as best she could. Until she came to the other side, at which point she froze.

Upon the side of the central column were words written in red paint. Not many, just two. Just two words that signified so much more. _Bad Wolf._

All of a sudden a foreign but not voice started chanting it in her head. _Bad Wolf Bad Wolf Bad Wolf Bad Wolf._

She knew what she had to do.

The console barely resisted at all this time, and once it was open the Time Vortex started spilling out. It flowed into Rose, glowing, and once it was done Rose looked up. "One last gift from me, Doctor."

She waved her hand, and then Rose Tyler was no more.

* * *

The TARDIS rocked suddenly while travelling through the Time Vortex. The Doctor held on, but at the last second he let go, landing on his behind. The TARDIS materialized somewhere as the Doctor slowly got up, holding his head. "My head hurts… I didn't hit my head, so why does my head hurt?" He walked over to the console screen, checking where they had landed. He hadn't planned on landing anywhere, just floating in the vortex… oh. What? The Doctor blinked several times, then hit the screen. Nothing changed. He blinked several more times. _"What?"_

About then was when the screen flickered, then changed to that of a video communication. "Well Doctor," the woman on the screen said, "I'm not even going to ask you what you just did, because knowing you it was something impossible. You've regenerated since the final order. Oh do stop gaping like that, you look like a fish."

"_What!__"_

* * *

**Yes, that was Romana at the end. I hope she's not too OOC, I haven't actually seen any of the old episodes. In case you didn't understand what the hell just happened, Rose using Bad Wolf brought Gallifrey back as a last gift to the Doctor, who then got a headache because all of a sudden all his people are back and Timelords are telepathic? I think so. And the TARDIS was probably hyperventilating somewhere in there. Don't ask, 'cause I don't know. Reviews please, they might save what's left of my sanity. TARDIS's hyperventilating indeed.**


	2. Fred

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, this would have happened long ago. Since it hasn't, I obviously don't.  
A/N: I'm finding myself unable to write anything that doesn't concern Romana, which is bad. Also, I may be giving away the ends to any longer Doctor Who stories I may write here. FF no likey line breaks currently, bad FF.**

**Title: Fred  
Genre: Friendship  
Summary: The Doctor's new companion Fred has a locket that she's never opened. And the Doctor happens to be an idiot.**

--

The Doctor and his companion came to a stop as they finally lost the aliens chasing them, his companion bent over panting. "Who… the hell… _are_ you?"

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor answered, grinning from ear to ear.

His companion gave him a critical eye. "Just the Doctor?"

"Do you know how many people ask me that? It's like they can't comprehend me being just the Doctor. It's not that hard, is it?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they could all comprehend it. They just didn't want to look like an idiot on the off chance they misheard you."

The Doctor got a good look at his companion. She was tall and slender, with waist-length brown hair and brilliant hazel eyes. "By the way, whose contraption was that in there? Because really, that's genius, and I don't often say that because, well, I'm me."

His companion raised an eyebrow at him. "Full of it much?"

The Doctor smirked and winked at her. "Surprised you aren't. What's your name?"

"Fredericka. Fredericka Thompson, but-"

"Fredericka's a bit of a mouthful isn't it? Can I just call you Fred?"

Fredericka grinned at him. "As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted, you can call me Fred."

"Well Fred, how would you like to travel the universe with me?"

"I'd love to!"

--

"You, Timelord, shall be useful. Your mind will help us in our quest to conquer time. As for the human, kill her."

"Stop!" the Doctor shouted. "If you kill her you'll have no way to make me obey!"

"We don't need things as petty as blackmail to make you help us. You will spend one night in the cells. In the morning the human will be incinerated and your mind will be put to work, with or without your consent."

The Doctor and Fred struggled as they were led to the dungeon of the space ship. They were thrown into the same cell as the door clanged shut. The Doctor immediately started pacing and muttering, trying to figure a way out of this one.

"Even if we do get out of here, then we'd have to get to the TARDIS, and to do that we'd have to find out where it is."

"Doctor?"

The Doctor immediately stopped muttering. "Yes Fred?"

"Since I'm going to die in the morning…"

"You are not going to die in the morning. I'm going to get us out of here."

Fred smiled. "Then you can just give it back to me when this is all over. But, if I do die, I want you to have this."

The Doctor watched as Fred reached behind her neck, unclasping the gold chain there. He had always wondered in the back of his mind what the pendant looked like. He had never actually seen it as it was always under her shirt. It was obviously important to her as she always wore it, but he had refrained from asking since everybody had their secrets. Fred pulled out a rather large, round, gold locket. The face was unembellished, and it spun slowly. "What's inside it?"

"Nothing," Fred replied, not really looking at the locket.

"Why haven't you put anything inside it?"

"I don't know… I've never really opened it."

"Well why…" the words caught in the Doctor's throat. Could it? Would it? Would the universe be nice to him just this once?

The Doctor could feel his heartbeat pick up as the locket slowly rotated to reveal its hidden side, with the familiar pattern of crisscrossing circles. "I've had it all my life," Fred continued on. "It just felt wrong to not wear it."

"Open it," the Doctor said softly.

"Pardon?"

"Open it," the Doctor repeated louder.

"Okay…" Fred said, taking the locket in both hands and flipping it open.

Golden light flowed from the locket into Fred. She slowly looked to the sky, her eyes going wide. The Doctor tried not to look away, wanting to witness this and hoping with all his might that it wasn't someone who hated him. Finally, the flow stopped and Fred fell to the floor. The Doctor knelt next to her, hesitated, then rolled her on to her back.

Fred's eyes shot open. "Hello Doctor."

"Ro… Romana?"

Romana nodded, grinning.

"Romana… Fred… Fred… Romana… I'M AN IDIOT!" the Doctor suddenly shouted.

"Yes you are Doctor, yes you are," Romana agreed with him as she uncovered a hidden panel, did a bit of jiggery-pokery, and managed to make the door to the cell open. "Allons-y Doctor!"

--

**Seriously, I watch one episode with Romana and I'm obsessed. And this really should happen in the show. Doctor picks someone up, goes through a season with them, whups season finale and the Doctor needs a Timelord to get him out of his current mess. Except there aren't any. BUT WAIT, looky looky companion has a watch, and the Doctor's having a heart attack!**

**Romana has a locket because I figure it this way: In practically any time a guy can pull off a pocket watch. In practically any time a girl can pull off a locket. But switch them and it doesn't work so well. So, Romana has a locket. And the aliens are purposely not named. Reviews please!**


	3. To Her Death

**Disclaimer: No one can own the Doctor, because the Doctor is really real! Teeheeheehee! I'm not cra-zy!  
A/N: For some reason, the idea of a female Time Lord being able to actually slap an offending male into next week, literally, seems to hold some weight. Not that that actually happens here. Just mentioned. So is Romana. And FF still has line break problems.**

**Title: To Her Death  
Genre: Family/Angst  
Summary: He'd always wondered where Susan came from, and more importantly how the Time Lords had tracked him down.**

--

_He'd always wondered where she came from. At first he'd thought she'd come from one of those many one-night stands that were almost traditional for Time Lord Academy students. But then he'd regenerated, and the first time he looked in a mirror he'd froze. So. Apparently he'd been given her by himself. He'd always wondered how they'd tracked him down._

_And then he had thought she had come from Jenny for a few blissful hours. But then that was shot stone dead… even thought it was looking more likely by the second, because he really couldn't think of anything else._

_Meanwhile, the girl in front of him prattled on. "Well, I knew I wasn't completely human. My mum came out of nowhere one day and saved the world, did an awful lot of running doing so apparently. And that's how she met my dad. But then one day shortly after I was born an alien came chasing after her for some reason and my dad was killed. My mum couldn't handle it, she gave me to my grandparents and never looked back, or so the story goes."_

--

Susan was confused. She had travelled with this wonderful man called the Doctor for several months, made even more wonderful by the fact that he apparently was her grandfather. But now he was having more spells of just sitting around brooding than usual.

Finally, after what seemed like days of doing absolutely nothing, Grandfather finally sat her down in the kitchen. "Susan, something big is about to happen, and you can't be with me when it does."

Susan started pouting. "But I don't want to stop travelling with you."

The Doctor shook his head. "You won't stop travelling. And in a way you'll still be with me."

"I don't understand."

"You will. There are two things you need to remember though. The first one is that under no circumstance are you to mention anything about Gallifrey's recent history; especially about lack thereof. You understand how dangerous paradoxes can be, don't you?"

"If it's severe enough to throw oneself off of the nearest skyscraper, which might actually fix things if you caused the paradox in the first place."

The Doctor nodded. "Correct. The second thing you need to remember is that I'm Ten."

"What?"

There was a slight thump. "Oh look, we've landed."

--

The first thing Susan noticed when she got out of the TARDIS was that there was another blue police box right next to them. Which was funny, because she thought that all TARDIS's looked different. Unless it actually was a police box, which she doubted because they were on Raxacoricofallapatorious.

The Doctor wasted no time in knocking on the door of the second police box. It opened and an old man poked his head out. "What do you want, Timelord? I'm busy."

"A matter of importance," the Doctor stated. He beckoned to Susan. "This is Susan. She's here to travel with you."

The old man glanced at Susan. "She's only half Timelord. Why do you care what happens to her? Actually, why hasn't she been executed yet?"

"Because, _Doctor_," the Doctor said, putting emphasis on the old man's name, "Her father's dead and her mother cannot be found. She also happens to be your granddaughter." The Doctor knew he had worded things right when he heard a small gasp from his left.

The old man looked genuinely surprised. "Oh… okay then. Come along then Susan, we'll get you settled down."

Susan gave the brown haired man a mutinous look as she was dragged into the TARDIS, the Doctor waving back. "Have fun!"

--

Susan settled awkwardly into life on the TARDIS again. She wasn't stupid, she was actually very smart, which meant she had figured out why she was there. However, the significance of her old Doctor being Ten failed to make itself known.

But she figured it out in the end. "Grandfather, what regeneration are you on?"

"My first."

Susan apparently had a long time to wait.

--

"One day I shall come back, yes I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxiety. Just go forward in all your beliefs, and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine. Goodbye Susan. Goodbye my dear."

The TARDIS disappeared. Susan couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe him.

She was going to slap him into next week when she saw him again.

--

"Susan…"

Susan turned abruptly at the unfamiliar voice, but recognized the person immediately, regardless of regeneration. "Grandfather!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. Finally she fell back and looked at him properly. "What regeneration are you on?"

"Well eight, but…"

Susan looked disappointed.

"But that's not the point!" the Doctor suddenly roared, furious. "What are you doing here? This is a battleground! A war! You'll get killed!"

"I'm here to fight," Susan answered grinning. "I'm here to save Gallifrey!"

"But you shouldn't be here! You can't be here! You're not full Gallifreyan!"

"I heard the call to arms just as well as you did Grandfather. I'm grown up, I know what I'm doing. I've seen war before, you know that. I know how to fight, and I'm going to fight. I'm going to save Gallifrey!"

The Doctor sighed. "Funny, whenever I talk like that Romana slaps me for being so stubborn."

--

The war was not going well. Susan knew they were losing. Susan knew they couldn't hold out much longer.

A voice from her past floated into her mind. _I can't take you there. To Gallifrey. I can't take you to Gallifrey._

_Why not?_

_It's… not there. It… burned. You and me, we're the last ones. And Jenny, if she's still out there somewhere._

_What happened?_

_There was… a war._

The Last Great Time War had begun.

--

Next time Susan saw the Doctor, it was after an emergency Council meeting. He was sitting in the TARDIS, looking like Utter Doom personified. "Grandfather?"

He looked up. "Susan?" His desolate face changed to one of horror. "No no no! Why are you here! Run, Susan! Run! Get away from Gallifrey!"

Susan knew why he was saying those things. She was older now, much older than when she had first met him, and wiser. She understood everything that her first grandfather had told her now. She understood that he had told her things he'd never told anyone before, not even the mysterious Rose. She understood the power of paradoxes, and that if she said just a few wrong words at the right moment, then the entire universe could explode.

She knew that this was one of those moments.

She knelt next to him where he sat on the TARDIS floor. "It's okay Grandfather."

He shook his head. "No no no it's not okay!"

"It is Grandfather. It is okay."

"But… but you'll die. You can't die! I don't want you to die…"

"Shush, shush. It's okay. I may die. But I may not die. I may not be the only one to not die."

"Susan I'm so scared."

"It's okay to be scared every once and a while."

"I see all the timelines, all the possibilities, but they all end the same way. If they don't end that way then they end in a way that is worse than the worst nightmare. Beyond that though, I see nothing. No Time Lords, no Daleks, no Humans, no Sontarans, no Sycorax, no Krillitanes. Nothing. Just blackness. No matter what I do, the universe will still end."

"Now I know that's not true."

The Doctor looked up at Susan. "How can you know that's not true?"

Oops. Paradox possibility alert. Wrong word at the right time and all that. "Because the universe doesn't end. The universe goes on as it always does, forever. Whatever the relatively good timelines end in, you've got to do it. You've got to. For the future of the universe."

The Doctor whimpered. "Do I have to be the one to do it?"

Susan nodded. "Yes. You're the only person I know who would be strong enough to go on."

"I live… but everybody else will still die."

"Yes Doctor."

The Doctor looked into Susan's eyes long and hard. Then slowly got up with the speed of a world-weary man. "What must be done must be done. You have practically told me that you're from a future me who did do it, so in order to avoid a paradox I must do it."

Susan, having successfully convinced the Doctor to destroy all he held dear and all he hated, felt that she should go before she caused any more irreparable damage to his psyche. But she held back, feeling she should do some good before she died. "Grandfather, I know what you told me about paradoxes, but…"

The Doctor looked up confused. "I never told you anything… oh right, future self, got it. Go on."

"You're going to meet a girl and ask her to come with you. She'll say no at first. Go back for her. She's worth it."

The Doctor's eyes were deep, and ages old. "I never ask anyone twice."

"You do her."

"Ah." The Doctor went back to tinkering. "What's her name?"

"You'll know her when you see her."

--

_He watched as the second TARDIS dematerialized, his face showing his age. He had been greedy, he knew it. Had kept her for far longer than was safe. But he wanted her back so bad. He was well over 900 years old, he should be allowed a little bit of nostalgia. For old times' sake, he had held tightly to her. But now, he had done what was necessary and sent her into the past. His past. Knowing full well that he had just indirectly sent her to her death. And knowing how brave she truly was._

--

**Jerking any tears? Yes? No?**


	4. Jackie Meets the Master

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I was, the DVD of Season 4 would already be released.  
A/N: If you think about it, the times work. The Master was already set by the time of Runaway Bride, as he was the one that ordered the shooting down of the Racnoss ship. This of course was directly after the Doctor said goodbye to Rose. Now I know some time had passed between Canary Wharf and Bad Wolf Bay, but I don't think that much. It works, I tell you!**

**Title: Jackie Meets the Master  
Genre: General  
Summary: The Master materializes the Doctor's TARDIS in the courtyard of a certain council estate on a particular day.  
Pairing: Blatant 10Rose (more blatant than the first)**

**--**

The Master of course knew that the Doctor would stick the controls of the TARDIS. And he wasn't wrong. But he would be damned if he was just going to give up so easily.

"Come on, faster FASTER _FASTER!_"

The TARDIS, naturally, was reluctant to agree. However, at heart, she was just a machine and so could be made to do things she otherwise would not do. She landed, albeit very roughly.

The Master walked out into the London sunshine and looked around. He seemed to be in some sort of concrete courtyard, early 21st century. Up on a balcony he saw a blond woman looking down at him. "Hello!" he called up. "You wouldn't happen to know the date, would you?"

"You're not the Doctor, are you?" It was a statement, not a question.

"No I'm not."

"You've got his TARDIS though."

The Master could sense distrust coming from the woman. "No, they just look alike."

"All TARDIS's look like a 1950's police box?"

The Master shook his head. "No. But while his chameleon circuit broke, I think my TARDIS refuses to change out of pure stubbornness."

"So you know the Doctor?"

Dear Rassilion this woman was nosy. Although, it wouldn't hurt to know how she and the Doctor fit. "We're old pals, we go back a long way. How do you know him?"

"He's currently giving my daughter a tour of time and space. And, though they refuse to admit it, sleeping with her."

The Master could already think of five billion ways to Gallifrey he could use that information.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, me? I'm the Master." The Master's sensitive hearing picked up on a muttered "bloody aliens". "Who are you?"

"Jackie Tyler. Should I tell the Doctor you were here?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I want it to be a bit of a surprise, me existing and all."

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. I suppose that'd cheer him up a bit."

"Well, I've got to be going now."

"Bye. Maybe I'll see you around some day."

"Maybe." As he said that, the Master stepped back into the TARDIS.

--

"And this is made of… what is it again Doctor?"

"Bezulium."

--

As the Master read the list of the dead for the Battle of Canary Wharf, he contemplated going easy on the Doctor this time. Just a little.

Nah.

--

**Mwahahah!**


	5. The Doctor's Death

**Disclaimer: Me no owney.  
A/N: This is another of those "This Should Totally Happen!" things. This is how the next Christmas special should end. If this actually happened, then I can see half of Britain having five-minute squee fests.**

**Title: The Doctor's Death/Bad Wolf  
Genre: Suspense/Squee-Inducing  
Summary: The Doctor dies in the Doctor's arms. He also utters those two words the Doctor knows so well.**

**--**

The Doctor jerked as the bullet ripped through his body. He crumpled to the ground, gasping. His counterpart, thinking he knew what would happen next, hoisted him up and dragged him into the nearest TARDIS. He lay him on the ground and backed away, giving his older self a knowing look.

The Doctor let out a harsh laugh. "You think I'm going to regenerate."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "You're not?" He didn't demand anything. This was a Doctor that was, in essence, him, but was so, so different.

"I'd forgotten until a minute ago. Paradoxes and all, knowing how you're going to die."

The Doctor merely nodded. "Out of regenerations then?"

"I am so, so old," the Doctor said in way of answering. "I've seen so, so much. More than you. Much more."

"Was it good?"

"It was like all lives. No happy ending, merely happy bits and said bits. Although occasionally the happy bits outweighed the sad bits. I believe one of those bits is coming up soon."

"And I suppose that's all you'll tell me. Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey and all that."

The Doctor smiled, and said two last words before he closed his eyes.

"Bad Wolf."

The Doctor was white as a sheet.

--

**OH YES!**


	6. His Sons Part 1: And Then He Ran

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.  
A/N: This has a point, I swear. First I thought of the next chapter, then I watched Season 3 finale again, and it clicked-ish. So yes. There is a point, other than a stab at the Doctor/Master back story which is most definitely completely wrong. But hey, this is fanfiction!**

**Title: And Then He Ran  
Genre: Angst/Family  
Summary: Back on Gallifrey, the Doctor had two sons. One disappeared and one went mad.**

**

* * *

**

The Doctor had two sons. Back on Gallifrey, when he was mostly sort of happy, and running off was only a distant dream, he had two sons. Twins, they were. He named them Koschei and Premysl. And, like all Gallifreyans, when they were eight they were taken to the Academy, and shown the Untempered Schism.

The Doctor did not see them for another four years. When he did, he noticed a slight change in Koschei. Just ever so slight, that he didn't think anyone else noticed. Something just slightly different, and not in a good way. It was easy for the Doctor to figure it out: he had just not been ready for the Untempered Schism.

Of course, out of everybody it should have been Premysl who had noticed, and Premysl who had written to his father telling him about the difference, and Premysl asking discreet questions about it. Maybe if Premysl had been around, none of it would ever have happened. However, Premysl was missing.

After he had done some digging, the Doctor found no trace of Premysl in the Academy archives. No stellar papers brilliant enough for a merit, no notable projects, and most surprisingly, no noted detentions. He had been taken to the Schism, yes. That was noted. He had safely made it back to his room that night as well. But he never attended a class. Sometime in the convening week, he had disappeared.

The reason the Doctor was there in the first place was because of Koschei. He apparently had had a stroke of genius. But when the Doctor saw what it was, he frowned. For Koschei had invented something that should not have been invented. That night, he confronted Koschei about his invention. Koschei had merely smiled and said it was for the good of Gallifrey. That sickly sweet smile that stated that something was very, very wrong inside.

At the demonstration, something went wrong. The machine backfired. Everyone within a five-foot radius was killed. That was the Doctor's first body, gone.

After he had recovered from the regeneration sickness, Koschei started working on the machine again, in secret. The Doctor found him there one night, screaming and sobbing for it to work. He held him, and whispered soothing words. Finally, "I forgive you."

Koschei immediately ripped out of his grasp. "No you don't," he spat angrily. "You don't forgive me. I can see it in your eyes. You liked that body, I know you did. You blame me for everything. But now… but now you've changed. Now you're different. I don't recognize you anymore! You're not my father!" his torrent of words ended in a scream of rage.

The Doctor looked on sadly. Then he turned around and left. He ran. And he never stopped.

* * *

**Reviews make my day. However I currently have a love/hate relationship with the new review button which is right below these words.**


	7. His Sons Part 2: One Ring

**Disclaimer: To own or not to own, that is out of the question. I don't own Doctor Who.  
A/N: Part 2. I love this chapter so so much.**

**Title: One Ring  
Genre: Family  
Summary: How the Master's ring found itself in the hands of its original owner.**

**

* * *

**

The Doctor had long ago given up hope of ever finding a trace of Premysl. If there was anyone who could stop his twin from the violent rampage of madness he had gone down, it was Premysl. And yet, it had not come to pass. And so the body of the Master, no longer Koschei, burnt on Earth, on a pyre which only garnered the attention of the one mourner who truly knew him.

But later, as the Doctor abandoned the pyre, a woman with red fingernails sifted through the ashes, searching. Finally she found what she had been looking for: the ring. The woman kept the ring and wore it every day in remembrance of her lost husband; though not out of tears. It was to remind herself to never fall under such control again.

Not six months after the reversal of time, the woman was murdered by a petty thief who pawned off the ring. The ring, being of only sentimental value, sat gathering dust in the pawn shop. Then came the End of the World, with the planets in the sky and the people panicking. Some looters broke into the pawn shop, looking for valuables. One of them found the ring, and pocketed it, thinking it valuable. However, it was not to be. As soon as the looter found out the ring was practically worthless, he threw it in the river.

Eventually the ring washed up on the shore somewhere where it was collected by a child. Once the child got home, the ring was given a place of prominence among seashells and beach glass. But aliens came, and killed the girl. As if by chance, two old friends arrived at the scene of the crime at the same time, and both saw the ring at the same time. One looked at it curiously, as if it stirred up hidden memories. For the other there was no question: he had seen the ring before, and understood its sentimental value.

One, without noticing the other's distress, picked up the ring and studied it closely, frowning slightly. Suddenly the other snatched it out of his hands and shoved it in his pocket.

"Woah, steady on Doc. Do you think the ring had anything to do with the aliens showing up here?"

"No. In fact, I know it didn't."

"Then why so keen to have it?"

"It's…" he struggled the find the right words. "It's complicated."

"Well that's funny, because I could have sworn I'd seen it before."

The Doctor's face exploded into a myriad of emotions. "What do you mean?"

"Like a dream from long ago… why?"

"Jack… this is going to sound odd, but bear with me. You wouldn't happen to have a pocket watch, would you?"

"A pocket watch? Yeah, I've got a pocket watch," Jack replied, pulling one out of his pocket. "I've got this old thing. It doesn't work though."

The Doctor's mind came to a sudden, complete halt. Rather like a Dalek running into a wall. Such a complete stop that it couldn't even babble about how he had once seen a Dalek run into a wall, and how funny it was.

Seriously though. Mind plus wall equals rather good fish impression. The Doctor found himself unable to form any noise of any sort. Jack looked at him funnily. "Are you okay? Please tell me you haven't suddenly been taken over by an alien."

Finally the Doctor found his voice. "Have you ever opened it?" he croaked out.

"No… why? Where are you going with this?"

The Doctor grabbed something out of Jack's hands for the second time in five minutes. He flipped the watch over, almost afraid of what he would see…

_The ring is mine give me the ring damn you Koschei!_

The Doctor flipped the watch back over and the whispering stopped. Slowly he handed it back to Jack. "I think you should open it."

Jack opened the watch.

* * *

**Basically, this makes sense in the way that my mind starts with one thing and five minutes later is thinking about something completely different, and how my mind got from point A to point Q. I was thinking about Jack and the Doctor, and then how the song The Wizard And I from the musical Wicked is commonly associated with their relationship. For those of you who know the storyline of Wicked (if you haven't read the books, go read them now they're fantastic), you'll know that Elphaba (the character singing) is the Wizard's daughter. Whups, there goes me spoiling things. Thus, Jack is the Doctor's son. Also, if I remember correctly from Torchwood, Jack has the chain of a pocketwatch going into his pocket. See, it makes sense! Reviews please, I wantez more! Thanks to you three who have reviewed!**


	8. Am I Ginger?

**Disclaimer: Do you see this actually happening in the show? No. Therefore, I do not own Doctor Who.  
A/N: I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I'M SORRY! This scenario has been in my head practically ever since I started watching Doctor Who, and I'm only now putting the metaphorical pen to the metaphorical paper.**

**Title: Am I Ginger?  
Genre: Humor  
Summary: The Doctor regenerates. Something is different. In a never been ginger sort of way.**

**

* * *

Am I Ginger?**

His companion watched on as the Doctor was enfulged in a burst of golden light. When it faded, someone completely different was standing in his place.

"Something is different," the Doctor remarked. "In a never been ginger sort of way. I've always wanted to be ginger. Am I ginger?"

His companion slowly shook her head as the Doctor held a lock of dull brown hair in front of his eyes. "No, still sort of brownish. Although," he added as his eyes slowly travelled downward, "It's a bit longer than usual... oh. I believe I have located the source of the difference."

He dropped the lock of hair in favor of the more unusual change. He poked it. It wiggled. He poked it again. Eventually both hands were involved in a poking-wiggling war. When he finally stopped poking them, it was only to continue on again grasping them in new and unusual ways. A look of dawning comprehension covered his face, and he pulled off his shirt to look in awe at his new pair of rather large, jiggly appendages. "I'm a woman!" he/she/it exclaimed, going back to exploring them with her hands.

"Doctor," her companion nearly whispered, "Please stop groping yourself."

* * *

**I just took a science test that was Star Trek themed. It was about breeding tribbles, with an extra-credit question of who first brought tribbles on to the Enterprise. I kid you not. I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but now you know what I've been doing. Answering questions about whether the blue and purple tribbles will produce blue offspring and being happy because PBS is finally showing Season 3. And being too lazy to get off my butt and buy the Season 4 soundtrack. Reviews please!**


	9. Me Donna Human

**Disclaimer: MWAHAHAHAH! FOREVER! Not that I own Doctor Who or anything.  
A/N: Not much to say, really. If you like Detective Conan then you might be interested in my crossovers. Just thought I'd throw out that they exist.**

**Title: Me Donna Human  
Genre: General  
Summary: One day Donna meets a strange man who says some familiar-but-not words to her.**

* * *

**Me Donna Human**

It was a day like any other, that day when he came. She had just finished another contract as a temp, and her mother was bothering her to find a more permanent solution. Granted, she had laid off a little since her last mess-up, something about planets in the sky. In the end she had had to believe her friends, because there was no way that was photo shopped. And even if it was, there was no way any of them had done it. At least she wasn't that useless. Oh wait, never mind, she was.

But she was rambling. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Again, ever since the whole planets in the sky thing.

Okay, stop it. Just stop it. She was officially going insane. Breath deep, and focus.

This man, he had looked at her. Just looked at her, that was all. And he got this strange look on his face. And then… it was like he was trying to look at her back. Weird. And then she blinked, and he was gone. Just gone. She wrote it off as a freak of nature and decided to forget about it.

But she couldn't. That look on his face eventually kept her tossing and turning all night. She got a few hours in, but woke up just before dawn. Groaning, she pulled away the curtains and watched the sun come up. And just as the sky went bright with the dawn colors, she saw him again. And he saw her. In fact, he was looking right at her window. And she felt something pull at her. She walked away from the window, letting the curtains fall. Stepping out into the cold November air in nothing but her bathrobe and slippers, she crossed the street to where he was standing. "You're from yesterday."

The man nodded. "I have been watching you. Why are you living on such a backwards planet Gallifreyan?"

The word Gallifreyan was tingling something at the back of Donna's mind, but she ignored it. "What did you call me? And why were you following me, freak?"

"Gallifreyan," the man responded evenly. "It is what you are, is it not?"

"I don't know about any Galli-whatsits. I'm Donna Noble, temp, that's it."

The man looked shrewdly at her. "Then you are human?"

Donna threw her hands in the air. "Of course I'm bloody human! What else did you expect me to be, a giant preying mantis in disguise? A Martian?"

"Of course not. Martians look completely different."

Donna's eyes bugged out. "Martians look... Look here, pal! I don't know who you are, or where you came from, I just want to know what the bloody hell you want with me!"

"You are a Gallifreyan. I want to know what you are doing on such a backwards planet."

"Oh not this again. You're like a broken record you are! Me, Donna, human! My mum's in the house back there and she's also human, and she'll be the first to tell you that! And my grandda!"

"What about your father?"

"He died a few years ago. But he was also human! And you can reverse the polarity of the neutrons on your warp drive and blow yourself to kingdom come for all I care! For all I know you're a Slitheen!" Now where had that come from?

The man frowned. "How do you have such information if you are merely human?"

Donna shrugged. "I dunno. I felt the need to insult you and it popped up out of the blue."

"You are a mystery. I think I should give you an in-depth scan. Come with me to my TARDIS."

"Mate, that is the worst pickup line I've ever heard. It didn't even make sense."

"What is a 'pickup line'?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You're not an alien, so don't act like one. Especially not a completely clueless one."

"But I am an alien. I'm a Time Lord."

Something within Donna finally cracked. Perhaps it was too many familiar yet not words piled on top of each other. Perhaps it was the bizarrity of the conversation. Or perhaps she had finally just lost it. At any rate she screamed loudly, her body engulfed in gold light.

When the light faded, a young girl of about eight fell to the ground. She had short brown hair and a scared look on her face. She looked up at the man. "Where am I?"

"Earth, early 21st century," he answered.

"Oh." She paused. "Who am I?"

The man frowned. "What do you remember?"

The girl scrunched up her face. "Nothing," she finally said.

The man was thoughtful. Had the regeneration wiped her memory? And more to the point, what had caused the regeneration? How could someone that wasn't human so blatantly convince themselves that they were? The girl, Donna Noble, was a mystery. He helped her up from the concrete. "Why don't you come with me to my TARDIS and I can find out what you are? Then I can take you home."

The girl nodded. "Okay. Where is home?"

The man smiled at her. "I'm pretty sure you're a Gallifreyan. Which would be nice, because that's what I am. Well, I'm a Time Lord. It's a sub-race of the Gallifreyans."

"Oh. Am I a Time Lord?"

"No. Not yet anyway. You could be if you go to Time Lord school."

"Oh. I want to go to Time Lord school."

The man laughed. "So many questions all at once. The first thing we need to do is verify that you're a Gallifreyan."

"I need a name," she said.

"Yes, yes you do. Do you have one in mind?"

She shook her head. "I don't know any names."

"Then make something up."

She thought. "Fred. I like Fred."

The man laughed. "That's a boy's name. And it's awfully short."

"Okay then." She was silent for several minutes. "I think I've got this down now... how about Romanadvoratrelundar?"

The man laughed again. "Did you just make that up?"

"Well that's what you told me to do."

The man ruffled her hair. "Don't worry. I like it."

* * *

**I'm counting... So these shorts consist almost entirely of TenRose and Romana. Geez... I need to lay off a bit. Or not. No the random Time Lord was not the Doctor, he was just a random Time Lord. Because otherwise that would cause some paradox-of-hell issues.**


End file.
